Seize the Moment
by AngelChase
Summary: Cordelia suggests Angel should be more laid back. Season 3, post Carpe Noctem.


Title: Seize the Moment  
  
Written for: doyle_sb4 as part of sallyanne's Cordelia Ficathon.  
  
Pairing: Cordelia/Angel, shippy (erm... kinda)  
  
Two other requirements: season 3, fluff or humour  
  
Optional restrictions: no mention of 'kyerumption'  
  
Timeline: Post Carpe Noctem, Season 3  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss Whedon & Co.  
  
Thank yous: to ando77uk for putting up with me and to brokenharlequin for the beta :)  
  
Seize the Moment  
  
by AngelChase  
  
When she saw Fred coming in and settling across her on Wesley's desk with a book, Cordelia cursed the quietness of Angel Investigation's headquarters. She had learned to know when Fred was about to come up with a question -or actually thousands of them-, and she knew it was only a matter of seconds now.   
  
Realizing there was no escape, Cordelia sighed and put down the file she was reading and crossed her legs, making herself comfortable. Taking a sip of her coffee, she waited for the inevitable.   
  
"I really admire you," Fred said, looking up and closing the book she wasn't paying attention to. Cordelia smiled, only because her instincts hadn't failed.  
  
"And why is that?" she asked, amused and somewhat pleased, although she wouldn't take the comment as a compliment without knowing what Fred was up to.   
  
"You know, because of the way you handled Angel. Or that Marcus guy actually." Fred blushed slightly, unable to forget the embarrassment she felt when she thought that Angel was coming on to her.   
  
"We've been through that before, Fred," Cordelia said softly, knowing that it would take the girl some time to stop feeling embarrassed by that memory. "Angel is a no-boner," Cordelia laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"I know. It's just…" Fred trailed off. "You weren't even tempted? I mean, even that cheap brunette succumbed… But you… nothing?" Fred tried to show Cordelia she could confide in her if she wanted, even when Fred had never been specially gifted for girl talk.  
  
"Nada," Cordelia assured her, but Fred wasn't convinced. The Texan girl simply nodded and then remained very quiet, glancing at Cordelia from every couple of seconds.   
  
"Fine," the seer agreed. "Maybe a only for like a second," she conceded. "But only because he seemed so laid back, you know? Not the usual up-tight Angel. But I thought he was just trying to be nice because he had been avoiding a certain conversation…" Cordelia trailed off, stopping before she said anything that could embarrass Fred even more. "Anyway, then he got all corny and he just blew it," Cordelia admitted. "It was amazement more than anything else. Besides… Angel is-"  
  
"A no-boner. Got it," Fred flashed her a smile, accompanied by a thumbs up.  
  
"I'm glad you did," Cordelia flashed her a smile and turned to leave the room. She was just about to pass through the door when she found Angel blocking her way. "Hey," she greeted him casually and moved to the side to let him walk inside Wesley's office. "How was Sunnydale?" she asked, not even trying to hide her curiosity. But Angel didn't reply. He didn't move either, apparently insisting on blocking the way.  
  
"Spill or move, buddy," Cordelia exclaimed, visibly amused by yet another display of Angel's strange behavior. She assumed her encounter with Buffy hadn't been exactly a walk in the park.  
  
"Not until we set a few things straight," he said, with a serious tone. "One, I am laid back," he told her, making Cordelia laugh. He could say he was laid back all he wanted, but the truth was that actions weren't accompanying his words. Angel glared at her and Cordelia tried to remain quiet, raising her hands as a peace offer and then indicating him to go on.  
  
"And two, I am not a eunuch," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.   
  
"Angel, we've established this before. No, you are not a eunuch. But still, you are a no-boner. And if you're gonna overhear other people's conversations, you might as well quote them properly. We didn't use the term eunuch," she pointed out, wondering what else he had heard of her conversation with Fred.   
  
Fred, who remained sat on the desk and was watching them with amusement, giggled at Cordelia's response. The seer turned to look at her and then to Angel. "In any case, if we had any doubts, your act with Miss evil lawyer -that poor Fred had to witness as if she hadn't had enough drama in her life- confirmed it," Cordelia told the vampire.  
  
"At least Lilah is laid back enough to seize the moment," he said, almost seeming cocky as he said the words. Fred shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not really wanting to be included in Cordelia and Angel's bickering session. She quietly stood up and walked towards the door.   
  
"Excuse me," she told Angel as she stood in front of him, asking him to let her out of the room. Of course, Angel wasn't going to stand in Fred's way, especially when he figured that the mention of the Lilah incident had upset Fred.   
  
"Sure," he said, moving aside to leave enough space for Fred to walk through.   
  
"Finally," Cordelia rolled her eyes as the vampire stopped blocking the door. She was ready to follow Fred's steps when he obstructed the way again. "Hey!" she protested. "I need to go out there too, you know!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere," Angel told her. "Look what you did. You upset Fred," he murmured. Cordelia gave up trying to leave the office, so she went back to sit on Wesley's desk.   
  
"I didn't upset her." Cordelia said before resuming her work. "She left because you're being all childish and she obviously has better things to do. What are you, a teen? Acting all proud for taking Lilah on your desk -or almost taking her- when it wasn't even you!" her gaze returned to the papers on the desk and she tapped the pencil against the desk. She looked back up at him and before Angel could add his comment, she spoke again: "Oh, and Lilah? She's not laid back. She's just a slut," she indicated him with a sheepish grin.   
  
"Jealous, Cordy?"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Cordelia's tone reached a higher pitch and she laughed when she heard his words. "You wish," she said, knowing it was a childish response, but at least it suited the tone of the conversation.   
  
"Perhaps because you missed your chance to seize the moment?" he asked huskily. He moved away from the doorframe and moving towards her. Cordelia simply stared at him, unable to believe what her eyes were seeing. Angel's behavior was beyond surreal and she couldn't make out her mind: to laugh out loud or to stake him? The vampire stood next to her, leaning closer to her, fully intended to interfere with her personal bubble.   
  
Cordelia smirked. "I seized the moment. I went home and took a long bubble bath, ordered Chinese and watched When Harry Met Sally. Believe me, I seized the moment," she told him, not without a certain degree of difficulty, since Angel's face was only inches away from hers. "This could be considered sexual harassment, you know?" she threatened him, trying not to sound breathlessly, but failing miserably. "What's wrong with you, Angel?" she pushed him away and jumped off her chair as soon as she was free.   
  
The vampire seemed ashamed. "I was trying to be laid back," he explained, noticing that Cordelia kept walking away from him. "I didn't mean to scare you," was his apology. He sat down on Wesley's desk, fixing his eyes on the floor. Cordelia shook her head and went to sit next to him.  
  
"Laid back doesn't mean you have to harass me," she said softly. "Laid back means you don't have to keep apologizing for what Marcus did, or who Marcus tried to do. We know it wasn't you," she assured him. "It also means you don't have to be running around telling everyone you're not a eunuch. It's just a joke, you know? We all know how much it sucks for you not to be able to…" she trailed. "Well, you know," she finished with a smile. "Besides, look at the bright side. You have an excuse. You can't because that would endanger us all. What's Wes and Gunn's excuse?" she joked, making him smile.   
  
"…Or yours…" Angel added sheepishly.   
  
"Hey!" Cordelia punched him in the arm, shaking her head, pretending to be appalled by his comment. "I was impregnated by a demon. I might never recover from that trauma," she justified herself.   
  
"You seemed pretty recovered in Pylea," he reminded her with a suggestive look that made her laugh. "Remember Grooey?" he mocked her.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. Ok, so her sex life really sucked, but she wasn't going to let him win. "Jealous, Angel?"  
  
"You wish," he replied, imitating her previous answer. The tension was long gone and they were just their usual selves. He stood up and offered her a hand to help her get down off Wesley's desk.   
  
"It's good to know we can solve things with very mature conversations," she patted his shoulder. "Can I go now?" she said, pointing at the unblocked door.   
  
"Sure," Angel said. Cordelia turned to leave but stopped on her track before walking through the doorframe.   
  
"Oh, Angel…" she started, turning around to face him. "Next time you want to do a cheap brunette just-"  
  
"I'll think of you first, don't worry," he interrupted whatever joke she was about to make about the Lilah incident. Cordelia's face went red with anger. He had not only ruined her witty line, but he had also called her a cheap brunette. She just growled and turned around quickly, storming out of the room.  
  
"Well, you were interested," he murmured, even when he didn't need to keep it quiet since Cordelia was already to far away to hear him. "Maybe only for a second…" -he said, recalling her words- "…but it counts," Angel smirked and sat down on Wesley's chair, remembering what it felt like to be in charge.  
  
THE END 


End file.
